


Center of Attention

by Hekkenfeldt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sam may secretly be a cat, gratuitous use of catchphrase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekkenfeldt/pseuds/Hekkenfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should pay attention to me,” announced Sam, as he flopped onto the couch, half kicking the book out of Steve’s lap to make room for his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center of Attention

“You should pay attention to me,” announced Sam, as he flopped onto the couch, half kicking the book out of Steve’s lap to make room for his feet.

Steve smirked, then gave Sam a stern look. “I was reading that, you know.”

“Yeah, we gotta work on your poker face,” Sam laughed, and wriggled his feet until the book fell on the floor. “Attention!”

“What kind of attention do you want?”

“Let’s start with the kind where you rub my poor, aching feet. Then we’ll see if you deserve to give me any other kind of attention.”

“ _So_ demanding... why do I love you?”

“Because I routinely save your pasty ass? Because I’m utterly gorgeous and great in bed?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “It certainly isn’t because of your aromatic feet. Yuck.”

“More rubbing, less complaining.”

“Oh,” laughed Steve, “Is that how it is?”

Sam grinned. “That’s how it is.”

***

“You should pay attention to me,” Sam said, chin resting in his hand as he watched Steve fill out another page of paperwork.

“Uh huh, five minutes. Then you can have all the attention.”

“You said that half an hour ago.”

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair, and looked up at Sam apologetically. “I’m sorry. But nobody else on the team seems to care about this stuff, and--“

“And since you refuse to tell them off, you’re stuck doing it.” Sam gave Steve a pointed look. “And it’s _my_ sex life that suffers. Does that sound fair to you?”

Steve leaned back in his chair and shrugged. “Okay, _you_ trying telling Natasha to do something she doesn’t want to do.”

“I will. I’ll tell her that if your wrist is too sore from signing shit, _she_ can be responsible for jerking me off.”

Steve smiled and reached out for Sam. “You win. I’ll come to bed.”

Sam danced away from his hand. “Nope. Not until you talk the others about pulling their weight. Until then, I’m going over to Nat’s.”

Steve hung his head, laughing into his chest. “Oh, is that how it is?”

Sam waved as he walked out of the room. “That’s how it is!”

**

“You should, mm, pay attention to me,” whispered Sam, as he clenched himself tighter around Steve.

“I don’t know...” Steve huffed, pushing up again into that warm, inviting heat. He let his hand skirt the inside of Sam’s thigh, touching everywhere but where Sam wanted. “I kinda like it when you pay attention to yourself...”

“Yeah, baby? You wanna watch?”

“You know I do. If you think you can do it as well as me, that is.”

Sam laughed, and the reverberations of it through his body made Steve moan. “Oh, is that how it is?”

Steve smiled, eyes on Sam’s fingers as they moved to touch himself. “That’s _definitely_ how it is.”


End file.
